Favour
by littlejaymagron
Summary: Will and Emma Fanfic. A little favour turn into a beautiful romance. Au-ish but not much. So much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Favour.

Will and Emma Fanfic. A little favour turn into a beautiful romance.  
Au-ish but not much.

* * *

**Hi! I'm Nams so im really bored and I don't want to think about THINGS so I decided to write a story. Kinda based from a story I read. And it was really nice so yeah. **

* * *

She couldn't believe she's saying this. She is lying to her own mother. She was doing it because she was tired of their 'you need to have a boyfriend' 'your clock is ticking Emmy' 'we want to have a grandchild with you Emma, even just one'. Every time she's talking to her family, there's no way they won't say those words.

"how are you dear?" her mother asks her to start a conversation with her daughter.  
"I'm ok mom, tired from work. How 'bout you?" she answered while making herself a cup of tea.  
"I'm good sweetie! Hey-" she was cut off by my sister Elizabeth with a "guess what, emmy?"  
"hey Liz, what?"  
"I am now engaged!" she said cheerfully while getting the phone from her mother "Omygosh! Congratulations! Is it John?" Emma smiled while asking  
"of course, he had finally asked me!"  
"awww. You need to tell me how he proposed"

And with Emma's statement they spent most of the night talking about how the proposal went.

"enough about me, how about your love life emmy?" here it goes, Emma thought  
"oh! How's Anabeth? I bet she's so happy.. aww you guys are now a step towards becoming a real family. Awww" Emma answered, trying to change the topic.  
"she is, she is! I told that to Anabeth and she was like ' I thought we are already family' I swear there are tears in my cheeks when she uttered those words" Anabeth is Elizabeth and John's daughter, she was born when John was in the other country for work. Elizabeth was only 20 at that time, while john is 23. Rusty didn't want them to get married at that time because he thought that they don't know if they really love each other. And he said that Marriage is only for love.  
"oh Emma, stop changing the topic!"  
"It's nonexistent, Liz!" Emma sighed.  
"Oh Emma, I know there is a man in your life right now!" Her sister in-law from her brother James exclaimed, while Emma just rolled her eyes.  
"ok Emmy, if you really don't want to tell us right now, just bring him to my wedding as your plus one! Ok?"  
"But! Arghhh ok" She answered.  
"I knew it! Ok Emma, We all love you! Bye!" and then they hanged up.

Emma Literally did a face-palm once she threw her phone at the sofa. The truth is she's still inlove with Will. But they both said that they need to give their relationship time. They're still bestfriends , but that's it. Although both of them, deep inside, want more.

The next day, Emma's morning was just as usual. Hormonal teenagers came to her office to talk about their different problems, but there's no highlight.  
At lunch she spotted Will eating in their place, she sighed.

"Hey Em!" He greeted when she came to their table.  
"Hi!" she greeted back. 'you can do this, just ask him' she thought. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was looking at her eyebrows raised, while munching his everyday cookie.  
"what?" she said panicking.  
"is everything alright?" he asked  
"i—uh—actually—uhmm yeah I am ok, everything's fine" she stuttered.  
"oh Em, I have known you for years, I know if you're lying. What is it? Come on Emma" She blushed and cleared her throat.  
"Well, actually I need to uhmm ask you a huge favour" She began.  
"Em, you know I'll do anything for you. What is it?" He smiled.  
"so uhmmm," here it goes, Emma thought "I was talking to my family last night and I found out that my sister is now engaged"  
"go on!" he encouraged her.  
"and uhmm they wanted me to bring my boyfriend as my plus one" I bit my lips while his eyes widen  
"wait you do have a boyfriend?" he asked confused.  
"oh no no, I don't. They don't believe me" she closed her eyes cause she's really scared to see his reaction an d she's really embarrassed. "can you uhmmm maybe pretend to be my uhmmm you know"  
"wait you're asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend on your sister's wedding?" he asked smiling.  
"you don't have to do it, if you don't want" Emma answered. Her face was whole red when she finished talking. After a moment of silence, Will said  
"so when do we leave?" Emma's eyes went wide right away.  
"you'd really do this for me?" she asked with a hint of shock. Will just smiled.  
"Of course Em, anything for you" Emma blushed  
"Thank you so much, Will!" She said.

And then the bell rang, this is just a proof that Will would do anything for Emma. Back at Will's classroom until he got home until he was just laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, he was still thinking about how excited he was to spend time with Emma for a week with her family as her boyfriend, even if they're just pretending.

* * *

**Yeay! Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this or what? **

**Please Review! Thanks 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Will Schuester's wait has finally come to an end. He was so excited to spend time with Emma and her family. Emma insisted that they should just drive cause she doesn't like riding airplanes. Even though the airports are clean and organized, the airplanes terrified her, not because of the height but because of the chairs that a lot of people sit on. Will agreed but with one condition, he will drive.

They first hour drive was quite, but not an awkward quiet.

"You want some snacks? I brought some" she asked  
"What do you have in bag?" he answered, asking.  
"pb and j, chocolate chip cookies" she answered, blushing a bit.  
"I will never turn down cookies!" he exclaimed. They both chuckle. Emma got the food bag in the back seat while Will turned on the radio.

Emma felt Will thinking something up. She was curious but didn't say anything. She opened the bag of cookies that she baked herself. She then realized that he can't eat because he's driving. She offered the cookie by feeding him, he greatly accepted the cookie. They chatted throughout the bag of cookies that Emma brought. It was nearly 1 o'clock when they noticed the time. They agreed to eat at McDonald's. When they reached the parking lot Will noticed that Emma was uneasy.

"Em, you alright?" he worryingly asked  
"yeah, I'm fine, I just- well, I never ate at a fast food store before" she admitted.  
" Really? Oh we can just drive if you want." He offered.  
"No, its fine we can eat here. I have wet ones, I can just wipe the table, plus my therapist would be so proud" she said, conquering her fears.  
"are you sure?"  
"yes, I am sure, really."

Will bought them food, while Emma wiped their table. When Will came back he just smiled at her and helped her clean the table. They ate their meals. Emma surprisingly, enjoyed her food and loved the fries. On their way out, they bought 2 more large fries.

"So how far am I going here boyfriend wise?" he asked with a bit smirk. Emma took a deep breath and thought about it. Will wrapped her arms around her petite body. Her eyes widened. She didn't protest but asked what he was doing.

"Well, we need to test the waters here if you want to fool your family" Emma bit her lip and then nodded in agreement.

"ok uhmm.. you can out your arm around me and hold my hand." She said rather quickly. Will chuckled.  
"But what about-" o-oh.  
"Will…." He held his empty hand up and stepped back a little.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to fool your family" Emma sighed. He was right. She was lucky enough for him to be helping her.

He continued to tease her, until they reached the car. She was so embarrassed. She needs payback. When they got into the road again, they chit chatted and just sat there in a comfortable silence.

"oh I should warn you that my dad and brother will interrogate you." He was focused on the road, but his gaze shot back to Emma.

She smirked and then laughed at Will's expression.

"how is he going to interrogate me?" Will panicked.  
Emma smiled, "Well, they will most likely catch you off guard. They did this to the guys that my sister is marrying, but they'll be more protective of me since I'm the 'baby' of the family. Lizzy said that John was asked some pretty intense things.

By the end of Emma's sentence, Will's eyes were wide. Emma was trying not to laugh, she just giggled instead.

"Like?" he asked  
"The usual, 'do you love her?' ' are you going to break her heart?' oh uhmmm ' do you plan on marrying my daughter?'"

Will's jaw dropped. But then nodded.

"Thanks for the warning. Anything else I should be prepared for?"

She got the thinking look on her. She didn't think anything else was important to warn him about so she shook her head.

"I think that's it"

The rest of the drive was just listening to the radio and talking about their work, glee club and teachers. They laughed when Will told her the story of when Finn learning a new dance move and the he fell off the stage and landed on his butt.

"Thank you, Will" she said  
"For what, Em?"  
"For doing this, for coming with me, just for everything" she blushed  
" No problem, Em. I'm here for you. I'll be always here for you" He said smiling ate her with his famous loopsided grin that made Emma's heart swell.

Soon they reached Virginia, Emma's home town, the town was pretty small but the houses are really big…

"just turn left to that corner" Emma instructed "Then turn right to the next street" Will did what he was told to do and then before they know it they were outside Emma's house.

"Yep, this is the one."

* * *

**Ha! Yes, I'm leaving you there! I'm from another planet I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. Anyway you may notice that I'm more of a conversation author. Thank you for all the nice reviews! i luff you. So yeah, ill try to update soon! :)**  
_**Please Review! It means a lot to me 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I'm kinda busy cause we have a lot of programs and projects at school plus we have a relief operation for the victims of the super typhoon (I'm from the Philippines) so yeah… sorry I hope this satisfy your wait...**

* * *

Will and Emma walked through the Pillsbury residence and when they were about to reach for the doorbell, Will took Emma's hand knowing that her family would be the one who's gonna answer the door. They had changed to somewhat warmer clothing. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with black below the knee shorts and a pair of Nikes. Emma was dressed in a black and white dress with a gray belt and her famous bow. Emma moved to his ear and whispered,

"Thank you"

Will smiled and nodded. The door flew opened and her very excited Sister, who Will guessed to be Lizzy, who eagerly wrapped Emma in her arms. Emma giggled. They went inside and greeted her family.

"Hi Mom! " Emma said cheerfully and made her way through her family. Once she gave them all hugs, which surprised everybody because the only one they knew that she hugs is her sister and that's all because of her OCD, she returned to Will's side.

"Will, this is my mother Rose Pillsbury, my sister Elizabeth, her fiancée John, my brother James, his wife Annie and my dad Rusty Pillsbury."

Will met her father's eye and he immediately saw what Emma warned him about. Will wrapped his arm around Emma and then shook Emma's father.

"It's so nice to meet you all"

Rose smiled and hugged Will, catching him kind of off guard. He returned the embrace with a smile.

"It's lovely to finally meet my baby's boyfriend" She said with a huge grin.

Will felt Emma go a bit stiff because of the boyfriend word.

"It's a wonderful pleasure to finally meet all of you" Will said calmly that made Emma calm. Emma's mother smiled.

"Where are the kiddos?" Emma asked

"They're taking their nap. They were waiting for you earlier but their tired so they gave up waiting." James answered.

"Awww, I miss them"

"Oh they missed you too, especially Tasha. She said that She missed her auntie Em that braids her hair." Annie piped.

"Oh you guys must be tired why don't you guys go put your things on Emma's room and settle in. You guys, please don't make any funny business, Anabeth is staying on the guest room with Pamela and Natasha. Danielle since we have a crib here will sleep there in our room. We stocked the other guest room with the wedding materials and stuffs so it's messy in there so you guys have to share a room, is that alright?" Annie explained

"That's ok." Emma answered. Rose sighed and stood up.

"Emmy, why don't you show Will to your room? I'll start making dinner, you guys must be starving. Lizz and Anne care to help me?

The two ladies nodded and went to the kitchen. Will and Emma collected their thing and Will followed Emma to their room for almost a week. He's excited at the thought of seeing Emma's childhood bedroom. They stopped in front of a white door and Emma turned the handle. Her room was light blue with a white furnitures and blue curtains. A white-yellow desk was in the right corner and a couch was in the left corner, and her bed was located at the middle. Emma started unpacking her things while Will stared at the pictures on her desks. The pictures are mostly Emma and her nieces, it's so cute and the fact that Emma can handle kids and her love for them was unbelievable made Will love her even more (if that's possible), but the picture that caught his attention is the picture of himself and Emma, it's a candid shot Will leaning at the piano looking at Emma who was sitting at the chair near the table, they were smiling at each other lovingly and they look so inlove. Will remembered that day it was the day when they announced the glee club that they're dating. He remembers them cheering for them saying that it's about time that 'mom' and 'dad' are together. Will smiled at that thought.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Will" Emma said sincerely.  
"It's my pleasure really Auntie Em, it is." Will teased.  
"Oh shush!"Emma threw Will a pillow. Will pretended to be hurt that made Emma laugh. She kissed his cheek and then there was a knock at the door and Annie came in. They both turned to Emma's sister-in-law.

"Mom wants you to give Will the grand tour." She said. Emma nodded and offered her hand that Will gladly took.

"Shall I start outside?" Emma asked.  
"Wherever you want, Cinderella" Emma blushed while Will just smiled.  
"awww you guys are so cute!" Annie squealed while the tint on Emma's cheek are darker. They all laugh.

Will smiled. Emma led him outside and out back. At the back there was a huge tree house and a swing. Will pictured Emma and himself playing with their babies in that backyard and at night they will make a campfire with all the kids in the house. And there he is again, hoping that all his thoughts will become reality. They came back inside the house and Emma told him stories of her family.

"Dinner will be served in 10 minutes!" Rose announced. Everyone rushed to the dining room. Will and Emma stayed in the living room.

"Thank you" Emma whispered. Will nodded and leant forward to Emma's surprise and he kissed her. It was like the one on the hallway when Will proclaimed his love for her, but this time she responded. Emma's hand made it's way into his hair and Will's hand was on her waist pulling her closer.

"Emmy, mom says… Woah! Sorry!"

Will and Emma broke the kiss and were startled by Elizabeth coming into the living room and quickly running out. Emma's face was burning red.

"Better her, than your dad." He whispered in her ear and stood up. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Will was so happy that he's the person who Emma brought to disguise as her boyfriend. He was so happy that he was welcome in her family. He's thankful for that. But what he did care was how he was so so happy that she didn't push him away. It made him wonder.

* * *

**Yo Guys! I think I'll probably update next week! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.  
Is it good? Tell me what ya think!  
Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hi guys! And I'm back! Woohooo! I'm so sorry for the long wait and for breaking my promise. I've been busy with school, cheer and volleyball. Anyway, I hope you guys continue to support this story. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**On the other hand, hope you guys, enjoy this chappy! :3**

* * *

That night, Elizabeth and John headed back to their house while everyone else got ready for bed. Emma was in the bathroom while Will changed into his pyjamas. He wandered around the room and fixed his things. He heard the door open and could smell Emma's strawberry lotion. He smiled at the sight. Emma was wearing `the' lavender night gown. He couldn't help but to stare.

When Emma walked into the room, she quickly climbed under the covers ready to take the journey to dreamland because of the very tiring day. Will then took off his shirt then climbed to the other side of the bed. Emma couldn't help but to stare. She quickly cleared her throat and the turned to her side.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should've asked you. I'm gonna put my shirt back on" Will said, sensing Emma being 'uncomfortable'

"oh no! it's ok Will. Nothing I haven't seen before. It's ok really." Emma protested.

"Are you sure? I mean it's ok if I put my shirt on, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

'always a gentleman' Emma thought. "it's ok Will. I mean it. If you're more comfortable with no shirt on then go for it."

Will then took Emma's advice then snuggle more closer to Emma. Emma felt it, she then turned to her other side so she can see Will.

"My mom likes you" She says.

"Well, that's because I have the 'Will Schuester Charm'" he teased.

"Oh shut up Will, let's just go to sleep" Emma said, giggling while Will chuckled.

Will and Emma sleep peacefully until before midnight. It was 11:30 when Will woke up because of the heat. He was sweating. And Emma, being uncomfortable, keeps turning and tossing. She then woke up.

"Why is it so hot?" Will asked.

"oh! I'm so sorry!" she said. "It must have been my dad or my brother" Will looked at her confused. "Our rooms are connected to the AC of the house. It's my brother and my dad's duty to open it before they go to sleep."

"but it isn't hot earlier before we sleep" Will said.

"It's because I have a very nice electric fan and the windows are open before we go to sleep. The breeze outside, that's why" Emma explained.

"oh! Nice. Where is it tho?" Will asked. "The AC of the house I mean" Emma just shrugged. "How can you not know? You've lived here"

"My dad did some modifications to the house, it's not yet done when I last visited here. Just come on!" She whispered. They looked around the house.

"Found it!" Will whispered and pulled her towards the back door leading to the patio. Emma opened the panel and saw it was at 85 degrees. Will's eyes went wide while Emma just shrugged and turned the AC.

"How can they sleep in that?" Will asked.

"My parent's room doesn't connect to the AC of the house, they have their own." They were going back to their room to go back to sleep. Will and Emma nearly jumped out of their skin and turned around. The light flicked on and James was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Why is the AC not on? It is an oven in our room." Emma stood firmly and walked over to James leaving Will next to the AC stat.

"I was actually coming out to turn it on. We got up to our room earlier than dad. Maybe he forgot because of sleepiness or whatever." James answered.

"oh." Emma said and stepped back a bit. James looked at Will. " Well, we're going back to bed. Good night!"

James nodded and Emma headed back to her room and Will followed when James stepped in his path.

"How about you put a shirt on." He said to Will in a low voice. Will chuckled a bit.

"Nah, I'm better off without a shirt." Will answered and past James and back down to Emma's room to continue his sleep.

* * *

**Short. I know. This isn't even close to satisfactory for me. Maybe because I'm too excited for Christmas and I can't concentrate right. Anyway,**

**Please do review. Your Christmas gift for me! :))  
Merry Holidays! 3**


End file.
